A Whole Summer With Ginny?
by Irishdancer61790
Summary: Harry sees something in Ginny that he never thought he could. How can he spend the entire summer in the same household as her? How can anyone stand the sexual tension? Rated M for language and sexual situations
1. Just My Luck!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything but the plot and the characters Katherine (Kat) and Deirdre. Actually I own a lot of things.just not a lot of things in this story!!  
  
A/N: Hey everyone!!! This is a H/G FanFic. I hope you like!  
  
P.S.- If you don't like fluffy stories then you might just want to run and take cover cause' this story is going to have a hell of a lot of fluff! Well.maybe some comedy also.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!  
  
" ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" A young man of 16 with startling green eyes and tousled hair groaned.  
  
"What the bloody hell is that?!" another young man of 16 said. But this boy in question had red hair shaped in a bowl cut also with green eyes, only less startling.  
  
The black haired boy, named Harry, sat up from his bed with a yawn.  
  
"Ron c'mon we need to get up. Ron. Ron? RON!" Harry said stifling another yawn. " Do you remember what today is?"  
  
"Mmmmmhhhhhffffff.." Moaned the read head, Ron. Harry having no idea what Ron said just continued,  
  
"Ron! Hermione is coming today!" Upon hearing the name "Hermione" Ron shot out of bed and starting pacing around the room mumbling swear words about how he did not look presentable.  
  
"Shit! Harry she can't be coming to day I'm having a horrible hair day!" Ron shrieked sounding like a teenage girl. Harry laughed uncontrollably only causing Ron to get angrier. "Harry! THIS IS SERIOUS! Harry! HARRY!!" "What?" he asked trying to stifle his laughter.  
  
"YOU KNOW I LIKE HERMIONE AND YOU'RE THERE JUST LAUGHING AT MY MISFORTUNE!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Ron but you might want to keep it down." "Why?" Ron snarled breathing heavily from the angry outburst he had just had. " Because I cannot think of any other two people anywhere that would pay to hear that." "Fuck!" Ron swore as Fred and George apparated into the room with a slight pop.  
  
"Oh! Ickle Ronniekins has got a crush on his friend.how sweet!" George said with a sappy face. "Yes, I quite agree but I don't think that Ronniekins can get any girl with that potty mouth." Fred scolded with a look of shame on his face. " I thought we brought him up right!" George said pretending to cry. " Ya know what would be great? If the two of you both shut up and got out of the room so I could change."  
  
"The two of us hey? Okay but I don't think Harry swings that way Ron. We know you can go both ways but please we'd like for you to leave Harry be and keep him straight." "Oh would the both of you shut the hell up. Harry was going to take a shower morons." said Ron, who was suddenly weary.  
  
"Well, it seems I'm not needed for this conversation I'm heading to the shower."  
  
Harry walked out of the room towards the shower thinking to himself. 'Can't they just leave Ron alone for once? They see him struggling to tell Hermione.' Harry opened the bathroom door and was broken out of his reverie when he saw a petite figure stepping out of the shower wrapped only in a towel.  
  
"I-I-I'm so sorry Ginny I'll go and wait.um.outside." Harry couldn't help but stare. Her skin was so milky and looked so soft. Harry found himself wanting to explore her neck with his lips just to see how soft. 'Whoa! I did not just think about Ginny that way. Oh God! I'm probably just standing here like and idiot' Harry walked towards the door and tried to turn the knob, it was jammed. Just his luck.  
  
"Well, that's great now we're both stuck in here half naked." (a/n: they were both only in towels.)  
  
"I can think of worse situations." Ginny stated coolly. "Yeh, you're right. But I don't think we should both be in here 1 person wet and the both people ½ naked. Your brothers might get the wrong idea." "Well, then maybe we should play with the situation so we can get out." Ginny said with an evil look on her face. " Okay.?? And your plan is?"  
  
A/N: Hey!!! This is my first FanFic ever!!! Do you like it? Please R/R!!! A lot of the chapters will be this length. Sorry to leave you on a cliffy but in my opinion it makes you want to read more.anyway R/R PLEASE!!! 


	2. I Need A Cold Shower

Disclaimer: Do I have to go through this every time? Yes, I do. The characters in this story are not mine except Kat and Deirdre, who will be introduced in the story soon.  
  
A/N: Thanks everyone for your reviews!! Here's the next chapter I hope you like it. Because if you do it really gives me a boost of confidence! LOL  
  
Where we left off: "I can think of worse situations." Ginny stated coolly. "Yeh, you're right. But I don't think we should both be in here 1 person wet and the both people ½ naked. Your brothers might get the wrong idea." "Well, then maybe we should play with the situation so we can get out." Ginny said with an evil look on her face. " Okay?? And your plan is?"  
  
~*~*~*~The next thing you know.~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh Harry!"  
  
"SHHHH!!! Ginny they might here us!!" Harry said trying to be "in character"  
  
"Mhhhhhhhhhmmmmmm" Ginny moaned for the second time.  
  
' I hope this works. I don't want Harry to think I did this just to get him to like me or something.' Ginny thought to herself.  
  
Harry looked down at his crotch. He didn't want to have to avoid Ginny for the rest of his life just because he saw him get a little "excited". 'Please God let Ron burst in right now before Ginny notices tent starting to form on my lap.'  
  
Just at that moment Ron plowed through the door, his face so red it looked like he was about to explode.  
  
" HARRY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?!?!"  
  
" Ron, we aren't doing anything we just wanted to get out of here and Ginny had the brilliant idea to pretend we were having sex or something." Harry said not being able to control his laughter.  
  
"Whew." Ron exhaled. " I thought you were actually doing something to my sister and I was going to have to kill you." Ron said smiling, but that was hardly a comforting statement for Harry as he had been thinking about Ginny a lot while he was in the bathroom with her.  
  
"Umm.yeh so, can I take my shower now?" Harry said giving them a look that said they should leave the room." "Yeh sure." Ron replied, "let's go Gin."  
  
' I think I should take a REALLY cold shower' Harry thought to himself, turning on the water as cold as it would go and stepping into the icy mist.  
  
A/N: Sorry I know this is short but I didn't know how else to end the chapter. I'm thinking of making this mainly a H/G fic. and a little R/Hr on the side. What do you think? Yes or no to the R/Hr ship?? R/R please! 


	3. A New Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the plot, Kat, and Deirdre, who will be introduced later in the story.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! So, here's my story again. I know you are all asking yourselves "Who the hell are Deirdre and Kat?" Well, I'll tell you. Aside from being my friends, they are also characters in my story because I love their names. They may possibly be introduced in this chapter but in all honesty even I don't know what's going on in this chapter yet. What comes out comes out. So.here goes nothing.  
  
As the ice cold water hit his skin it felt as if thousands of knives were stabbing him repeatedly all over. ' This is just what I need' Harry thought to himself. He needed to stop thinking about Ginny in. not so nice ways, and this was the only way. ' She's almost my sister I can't be thinking about her like this!' Harry scolded himself. ' She looked so nice when she was wet though. But what would Ron say? Actually, come to think of it I think he would just attack me. No words would be needed.' Harry thought and let a little giggle escape his mouth before he turned solemn again. " Oh no. How am I going to tell Ron?" Harry asked himself aloud. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ginny fell down on her bed with a soft thump. ' I thought I was over him! But.he did look REALLY good in that towel. STOP IT!' Ginny mentally berated herself. ' But, the way he was looking at me, maybe, just maybe, he.'  
  
" Ginny! Hermione's here!" Ron hollered up the stairs braking Ginny out of her Harry induced stupor.  
  
" Oh no. How am I going to tell Hermione?" Ginny asked herself aloud.  
  
With that last thought Ginny rushed out her bedroom door and down the stairs. Upon seeing Hermione she noticed some changes about her appearance.  
  
" Hermione, you look great!" Ginny stated enthusiastically, eyeing up her best friend, taking in the sight of her hair now flowing down to her shoulders in soft curls.  
  
" Thanks Gin! You look awesome too!" Ginny looked over at Ron. He seemed to be a bit flustered and was begging Ginny with his eyes to take Hermione to her room.  
  
" Well, c'mon Hermione let's go drop your stuff off in my room and then you can see Harry. He's still in the shower right now."  
  
Hermione obliged and picked up her two lightly packed suitcases.  
  
" So, what did you want to tell me?" Hermione asked all-knowingly.  
  
" Wha.What are you talking about? Who said I had anything to tell you?" Ginny said, regaining her composure, after becoming flustered with Hermione's bluntness.  
  
" C'mon just tell me. You're like a sister to me, you can tell me anything."  
  
" Fine. Well." Ginny began uncertainly. " Today I was getting out of the shower and Harry came in."  
  
" Oh my gosh Gin!" Hermione interrupted Ginny, earning a glare. Ginny ignoring her comment continued with the story.  
  
When she finished Hermione looked at her reproachfully. " Well, Gin, now don't get mad at me but."  
  
" But what?" Ginny interrupted anxiously.  
  
" Do you think maybe it's possible that Harry likes you?"  
  
" Uh-Uh. Noooo way. That's got a snowball's chance in hell." Ginny stated unbelievingly earning a disapproving snort from Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night.  
  
" Hey mom?" Ginny began cautiously," I had an idea for tonight. I was thinking maybe I could invite Deirdre and Kat over, since Ron has Harry and Hermione, and we, that is to say Ron's friends and mine, could have a big sleepover in the living room."  
  
" Sure poppet. I think that's a great idea!" Mrs. Weasley said enthusiastically. (a/n: sorry love the word poppet. Esp. in the phrase Ello there poppet!)  
  
' She's probably trying to get Harry and I together again. When will this woman learn that he does NOT like me that way!' Ginny thought to herself.  
  
Later.  
  
' Hi Kat and Deirdre, I know you two are probably together leaving me out (WAAH) that's why I'm only writing this in one letter. Would you guys like to come over tonight for a sleepover? You don't need to bring anything unless you want to. No worries about food my mom's got us covered there. Floo here by 8:30pm. Okay?  
  
LYLAS,  
Gin '  
  
Ginny finished writing the letter and sent them off with Ron's owl Pig. Now all she had to do was tell Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
' I hope this works out alright..' Ginny thought to herself.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I've updated but my computer got screwed up and the net' wasn't working so I'm sorry for that. Hope you like. Please R/R!!! NC's up!!! 


	4. Chocolate Fantasies

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.yet again. Do they realize how depressed this makes me?? A/N: So everyone I'm really happy you guys are reviewing because I'm winning a competition with my friends. But that is beside the point. Right now I just want to thanks you all because you have no idea how much the reviews mean to me, really. And I'm sorry I don't update a lot, it's hard to because I write chapter by chapter. Now I feel bad for all the authors to whom I was like " UPDATE SOON!" Okay, enough of this shizit. Here ya go!  
  
That night, right before the sleepover, Ginny went to convince her brother and his friends to go to the sleepover.  
  
" Um, Hey Ron?" "Yeah?" Ron asked, not looking up from the chess game he had going with Harry. " I was wondering, since Mum said it was okay and all, if you, Harry, and Hermione would want to come to a sleepover with Kat, Deirdre, and I." Ginny asked.  
  
" Yeah!" Harry rushed, but then regained his cool, " I mean yeah, sure I'd reckon it'd be alright. How about you Ron?" " Um, yeah, sure, whatever." Ron answered.  
  
" Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ginny rushed hugging Ron and Harry in turn, but upon realizing what she had done, rushed out of the room mumbling about cleaning up the living room.  
  
" Yeah sure! I'd loved to Ginny! As long as you're there I'll go!" Ron squeaked, imitating Harry. " Oh will you shut up Mrs. OH MY GOD! Hermione is coming today, but I'm having a bad hair day!" Harry tried to imitate Ron. " Fine, truce." Ron stated begrudgingly, he still couldn't believe he had said that. Although, Ron had been ragging on Harry since he had tried to tell him he liked Ginny.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
" Hey Ron? Can I tell you something?" "Yeah sure." Ron said not really listening.  
  
"Umm. woulditbeokifIlikedGinnybecauseIdoandIwouldn'teverhurthersopleaseatleastcons iderit?"  
  
"What the hell did you just say?" Ron asked. All he had heard was Harry, liked and Ginny. ' Hold on a moment.Harry liked Ginny. HOLY FUCKING GOD!!!!' Ron's face suddenly turned beet red.  
  
" Uh, Uh," Harry stuttered.  
  
"HARRY!" Ron yelled before throwing his whole 145 pound self onto Harry. Ron smacked Harry lightly before getting off and sitting on his bed.  
  
" Ahh, I was only joking Harry. I've been wanting for you to say that for ages!" "Whew!" Harry breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
" So, what games do you think we'll play at the sleepover?" Ron asked Harry. " I'm not sure. It depends on what the girls want to do. I've never been to a sleepover before but mostly the girls just give each other makeovers and play games like truth or dare. Maybe even some spin the bottle if guys are there." Harry said.  
  
" Wait a minute, I'm not doing any makeovers. I'm not a cross dresser. And what the hell are spin the bottle and truth or dare?" Ron asked.  
  
" First off, I don't think they'll make us do makeovers. I hope. And second, Spin the Bottle is a game where you spin a glass bottle and whomever it lands on the person who spun the bottle has to kiss them. And third, Truth or Dare is a game in which a person asks another person truth or dare. If the person picks truth you get to ask them a question about anything and they have to tell the truth. If the person picks dare they have to do anything that you tell them to."  
  
" Ooh, harsh, but I think I'll like it." Ron smiled evilly and began rubbing his hands together.  
  
" Um, Ron you should remember that if you make someone do something REALLY embarrassing they can get you back."  
  
" Yeah, but it'll be worth it." Ron said not really coming out of his daydream.  
  
" Um, yeah okay Ron. I'll just be downstairs helping Ginny set up."  
  
When Ron did not reply Harry left the room and went downstairs into the living room. When he got there he saw Ginny sitting on the couch reading a letter.  
  
" Hey Gin." He said softly not wanting to startle her. " Oh, hi Harry. Sorry, I was just reading Kat and Deirdre's response. Why are you whispering?" "Oh," Harry said slightly embarrassed, " I just didn't want to startle you." "Well, that was nice of you. Do you want to help me make some brownies? I'm going to try to do it the muggle way so I'm a bit nervous." "Sure! No problem Gin." Harry replied. He would give anything to be alone with Ginny, not to mention having an ample amount of chocolate there to do whatever they pleased with it. ' Stop it Harry. Okay, so you like her. That's fine, but there is no need to be thinking dirty thoughts about her.'  
  
" Harry! Harry! Let's go!" Ginny practically yelled grabbing Harry's arm, much to his delight, and dragging him into the kitchen.  
  
" Okay I'll get the bowl and the spoon, you can get the mix." Ginny said not wasting any time getting started. " Sure Gin, here ya go." Harry said reaching over her, right across her chest, to get the mix. Upon realizing what he had just done, Harry blushed a deep red.  
  
Ginny pretended to not noticed and opened up the cabinet to get a bowl, however, she could not reach and was getting frustrated.  
  
" Umm, Gin do you need help with that?" Harry asked, but did not wait for a reply before reaching over her head to grab the bowl that was on the top shelf. " Thanks. Why is it no matter how much I grow I can't reach that shelf?" Ginny said, slightly exasperated. Thinking it was a rhetorical question Harry said nothing.  
  
~*~A Wee Bit Later~*~  
  
" Harry!" Ginny said as Harry smeared chocolate on her cheek. " Oh you are so going to get it." Ginny mumbled, as she smeared her own retaliation on Harry. " Hey, this is actually pretty good!" Said Harry as he ate the chocolate Ginny had put on his cheek. " Try some." Harry said putting his finger to Ginny's lips. Ginny looked at him unbelievingly for a split second but proceeded to take Harry's finger in her lips. She began to lick his finger gently before Harry took his finger away from her mouth and came close to her lips. " Ginny I." The moment was then ruined when Hermione popped in the doorway. " Hey are you guys in here.oops, sorry." Hermione stated apologetically, upon seeing the scene in front of her. " I'll just be going." she said backing towards the door. " No Hermione, its okay we were just making brownies. Wanna help?" Ginny said trying to look innocent. " No its okay, I'll leave you and Harry along." Hermione said winking, unfortunately, for Harry and Ginny, Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen. " Hello there poppets! What are you doing in the kitchen Harry? Leave that to us women." She said, winking. (a/n: what's up with all the winking? lol I don't know guess I'm just in a winking mood.) " Anywho, I just came in here to tell Ginny that Kat and Deirdre are here." Said Mrs. Weasley. " Okay thanks Mom." Ginny said making her way out of the kitchen leaving a disappointed Harry in her wake.  
  
A/N: I know I kind of left it on a cliffie. Hopefully you like what I wrote. I don't want to get Harry and Ginny together too soon so I just let them flirt a little to satisfy your H/G needs. Please R/R!!!!!!! 


	5. A Dissapointed Harry

"Hi you guys!" Said Ginny as she hugged Kat and Deirdre in turn. "Hey! So what's up? We haven't talked to you in awhile." Kat said." Nothing too much, but I do have something to tell you." Ginny said. "Okay, but can we please put our stuff in your room its starting to get heavy." Said Deirdre. "Sure let's go." Ginny said, as she led them up the stairs and into her room."  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
"So, Harry, what exactly was going on when I walked in on you and Ginny?" Hermione asked as she and Harry made their way into Ron's room.  
  
"Oh nothing really. Just like Ginny said, nothing but making brownies." Harry said sounding hurt and disappointed.  
  
"Harry, you can't expect me to believe that. I've known you for 5 years, you can't lie to me. And besides, you know Ginny likes you. It's been evident for years. I bet she was just embarrassed at being caught so she just thought up a quick lie. And don't forget about the sleepover, you're still going and you're still going to have a great time." Hermione lectured, not wanting Harry to be in a bad mood for the party.  
  
"Whatever you say Hermione. I know she liked me before, but that doesn't mean she likes me now." Harry said, still sounding defeated.  
  
"Oh would you please stop the pity me act Harry? I know she likes you. I just talked to her earlier today and she said she likes you, but she thought you would never like her. Well, maybe, until what happened in the kitchen." Hermione said, angry at first but then receding into playfulness.  
  
"Okay, if you say so," said Harry somewhat disbelievingly. "So, what did happen in the kitchen? I want details!" Hermione said, eager for some girl talk. "Um, Hermione, you might want to talk to Ginny about this, not me. I don't do girl talk." Said Harry backing away slightly from Hermione, because he didn't want Ron to walk in and get angry. Yes, he said he was fine with Harry liking Ginny but Harry doubted whether he would be fine with them getting "frisky".  
  
"Oh alright." Hermione said disappointedly, interrupting Harry's thoughts. "Well, since you aren't willing to tell me what happened I guess I'll just go ask Ginny and her friends Kat and Deirdre. Although, I don't really care for that Katherine girl, she seems really crazy........" interrupting Hermione, Harry said, thinking aloud, "I wonder how I can get the moment as perfect as last time without someone interrupting." Throwing a nasty glance at Hermione, Harry continued, "Maybe............... Wait, no. I don't want it to be planned I want it to be fate. ""Ummm, Harry you're going all dreamy-eyed-girl on me............" Hermione said with a tone of worry in her voice, she had never seen Harry this way before. "Ha ha. Real funny." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
".... And then he just leaned down to kiss me but Hermione interrupted." Ginny finished looking dreamy eyed.  
  
"I like dark and brooding guys." Kat stated simply. "Oh shut up Kat." Deirdre said, in an agitated voice, taking the pillow from Kat's hands.  
  
"I can't wait to see what happens at the sleepover." Deirdre continued, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Whatever you're thinking is not happening Deird" (A/N: pronounce deerj) Ginny said firmly and finally. "Okay ruin all the fun." Said Deirdre.  
  
"We should go get ready for the sleepover. Lets go set up." Ginny said, grabbing her sleeping bag from the closet. "Okay." They agreed, grabbing their stuff as well.  
  
A/N:I know I have not updated in FOREVER and I know that I ended this chapter abruptly but I wanted to get it on fanfiction so I could gain momentum with my story.......R/R!! Please!! Show me you still care after all these months!! 


	6. Boys Not Men

Disclaimer: Once again these characters all belong to the writing God that is J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: Once again it has taken me months to update. I've really got to stop being so hooked up on Clay Aiken man...it's scary. On another note I would like to say to Riser155; Sorry but I'm not a Brit so tell me how the fuck am I going to know what they say? Hahha..that was a kinda joke thingy...ya know fuck and fuck...hahha. Now, on to the story!  
  
Downstairs  
  
"Well, since we can't use magic outside of school I guess we're going to have to move everything out of the way using muggle tactics." Ginny sighed.  
  
"Do we have to? I mean Harry and Ron could always do it. In fact they should because they're the men here." Kat stated indignantly.  
  
"Boys, not men." Deirdre said all-knowingly, "And, for once, Kat is right."  
  
"Alright, alright already. I'll go get the boys." Ginny huffed, seemingly annoyed.  
  
Upstairs  
  
A knock on the door interrupted Harry's train of thought. "Yes?" Harry said in an agitated tone of voice. However, as soon as he saw Ginny's face peek through the door, his expressions softened.  
  
"Sorry to bother you Harry but I was wondering if you could help us move all of the furniture out of the way for the sleepover?" Ginny said quietly, almost timidly.  
  
"Sure Gin. Sorry for being so rude." Harry said, slightly abashed for his attitude.  
  
"It's fine, I'm sorry I interrupted you. Anyway....hey, where's Ron?" Ginny said, finally noticing his absence.  
  
"I don't know really. Probably outside or something. I'll go find him." Hermione said, finally making her presence known.  
  
"Okay, thanks Mione'." Ginny said.  
  
"No problem, but you owe me." Hermione said, as she walked out of Ron's room and downstairs.  
  
"Why do I get a bad feeling about that?" Ginny asked, thinking aloud.  
  
"Probably because Hermione, although very nice and sweet, can be conniving at times." Harry said, answering her rhetorical question.  
  
"Aaah, that's probably it." Said Ginny, "Alright lets go move the furniture...fun fun!" Harry laughed at her sarcastic comment and followed her down the stairs.  
  
Downstairs  
  
"What's taking her so long?" Deirdre asked, seemingly annoyed.  
  
"Now who's being stupid? They're probably making out. Haha." Kat said, laughing at her own humor.  
  
"I don't think so. We could have a bet though. If she comes downstairs with tousled hair and wrinkled clothes then you win. If not, I win."  
  
"Alright I'm in. 5 knuts each?" Kat inquired.  
  
"Sounds about right." Deirdre said taking both their money and putting in a jar on top of the fireplace.  
  
On The Stairs  
  
All of the sudden Ginny tumbled down the first few steps, lost in thought.  
  
"Ow! Damn that hurt." Ginny said as she attempted to get up.  
  
"Oh my gosh, are you okay Gin?" Harry asked worriedly, leaning forward to assist Ginny.  
  
"I think so but now my hair and my clothes are screwed up. I'll just run to my room and change. I'll meet you down there." Ginny said turning to go up to her room.  
  
"Oh no you don't. I know what you're trying to do." Harry said smirking.  
  
"Oh really? And what would that be oh clever Mr. Potter?" Ginny asked with a smirk of her own.  
  
"You're trying to get out of helping out downstairs." Harry said, his smirk getting slightly larger and more taunting.  
  
"What? Me? Innocent little Ginny? Never!" Ginny said, putting on her best "innocent" face.  
  
"Riiiiight. Sure Gin. Innocent? You? Ha! I doubt it." Harry said, laughing loudly at her antics.  
  
"Fine. Lets go." Ginny said pretending to put, as she started to make her way downstairs. Suddenly Harry picked her petite frame up and had her on his shoulder in one fluent motion. "Harry what are you doing? Put me down!" She demanded.  
  
"Oh no Gin, I don't think its safe for you to walk down these steps after falling. You should let your legs rest." Harry joked, as he carried her lightweight frame down the stairs.  
  
"Harry put me down." Ginny repeated, nicer this time.  
  
"Nope. Your act is not gunna work on me." Harry said, smiling a smile that looked as if it was going to break his face.  
  
"Fine. But if you're going to carry me at least give me a piggy back ride." Ginny said.  
  
"Okay," Harry said as he paused in the middle of the flight of steps, "Just swing your legs around." He commanded.  
  
"Done. Now lets go."  
  
"Okay, whatever you say, boss." Harry joked, earning a light slap from Ginny.  
  
Downstairs  
  
"Where the hell are they?" Deirdre asked angrily, afraid to lose the bet.  
  
"Oh, now is someone afraid to lose?" Kat said tauntingly.  
  
"Lose what?" Ginny said from Harry's back.  
  
"I don't think we want to know." Harry said, looking at each of them in turn.  
  
"Harry's right. You don't want to know because it is so stupid." Kat said, trying to cover.  
  
"Childish, even." Deirdre assisted Kat.  
  
"Yes, definitely childish." Said Kat.  
  
"Pathetic, really." Deirdre continued.  
  
"Absolutely pathetic. Absolutely." Kat confirmed.  
  
"Okay you two I think we get it." Ginny said, hopping down off of Harry's shoulders just in time as Ron walked in the room.  
  
"See Ronald, everyone is here waiting for you." Hermione said to Ron in an "I-Told-You-So" voice.  
  
"They are not just waiting for me. And don't call me Ronald, you know I hate it!" Ron said, angrily.  
  
"Since when did you hate it? I don't recall you ever telling me that you hated it." Said Hermione.  
  
"Stop being a smart ass you knew I hated it even if I didn't tell you." Ron said, his red face showing his anger.  
  
"Think we should stop them?" Harry whispered to Ginny.  
  
"Probably, but watching them is so much more fun." Ginny said with an evil twinkle in her eye.  
  
"You are so right." Harry agreed, a similar twinkle appearing in his eye as well.  
  
"How am I supposed to know you hate it if you don't tell me? I can't read minds Ronald." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, you can't because maybe if you did YOU WOULD FINALLY REALIZE I'VE LIKED YOU FOR ALL THESE YEARS!!" Ron screamed, "AND DON'T CALL ME RONALD!" he finished as he ran up the stairs, heading for his bedroom.  
  
"Wha-wha-what did he say?" Hermione whispered ashen faced.  
  
"I think now is when we should help. Fun over." Harry said.  
  
"You get Ron, I'll get Hermione." Ginny said.  
  
"I'll be right back." Harry said to everyone.  
  
"You guys help me with Hermione." Ginny whispered to Kat and Deirdre. They both nodded in reply.  
  
"Hermione how about we go upstairs to my room and have some girl talk. That would be perfect right?" Ginny said, grabbing Hermione's arm gently, and leading her upstairs. Hermione just nodded blankly, seemingly in a daze.  
  
Upstairs In Ron's Room  
  
"Ron?" Harry said as he knocked lightly on he door before opening it to no response. When he walked inside he found the room empty except for the light breeze that was coming through the open window. 'Wait,' Harry though, 'open window? Open window!' "Ginny!" Harry said bursting into her room, "Can I talk to you in private for a second?"  
  
"Um sure, hold on." She said as she whispered something to Kat and Deirdre. She walked into the hall closing the door behind her. "Okay, whats wrong? Calm down. Deep breaths." Ginny said soothingly.  
  
"When I went into Ron's room he wasn't in there but a window was open." Harry rushed, he was so nervous!  
  
"Oh my gosh Harry..."Ginny said looking pale.  
  
................What happened to Ron? Stay tuned for the next installment.  
  
A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. R/R if you want me to update again. I'm already writing the next chapter so it should be done and updated soon, I promise. Love all of you who have stayed true!! Hahha that rhymed. NC's UP! 


	7. An Awkward Sight

Disclaimer: How many times must I write that I own nothing? Nothing but the plot, Kat and Deirdre.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! I told you I would update sooner and look at me now, its kinda sooner isn't it? I had writers block too so that gives me an excuse. A big thanks goes out to Marie for helping me the tiniest bit with this chapter. Actually she mostly just bothered me when I was trying to write but whatever....islu Marie...lmaoo Well, enough of my babbling, heres the chapter!  
  
Where we left off: "When I went into Ron's room he wasn't in there but a window was open." Harry rushed, he was so nervous!  
  
"Oh my gosh Harry..."Ginny said looking pale.  
  
Suddenly Ginny's eyes rolled back and she passed out against Harry in a dead faint.  
  
'Oh great! What else could go wrong now?' Harry thought to himself as he adjusted Ginny so her weight was distributed evenly.  
  
"Hiya Harry! What's wrong with Ginny?" Ron asked Harry as he walked up behind him.  
  
"Oh, it's horrible she just fainted after I told her what happened to Ron and now I need to go find him by myself." Harry said, not turning around.  
  
"Oh, that's rotten luck for you, mate." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, I--- Ron you bastard! Don't do that to me again!" Harry said as he finally turned around and saw the gangly figure of none other than Ronald Weasley.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't resist mate!" Ron said, failing to stifle his own laughter.  
  
"Why are you so cheerful? Shouldn't you be sulking after the big fight you and Hermione just had?" Harry asked, somewhat annoyed that Ginny had fainted for no reason, and he was left holding her...not that he minded.  
  
"Well, I was upset at first but then I realized I had finally told Hermione and I felt like the weight of the world was off my shoulders. Now she knows and she can choose to do with it what she wants."  
  
"Well, that's a great attitude about things. Now if you don't mind, would you help me with Ginny? While she is perfect in every way, she is deceptively heavy." Harry said, starting to lose a good grip on Ginny's tiny frame.  
  
"Wha-? Oh, yeah, sure, sorry." Ron said as he took a hold of Ginny grabbing one of her arms, as Harry had the other.  
  
"Erm-I suppose we should just, erm, lay her in her bed so she can get some rest." Harry said, somewhat awkwardly.  
  
"Yep, that sounds about right." Ron replied. But, as soon as they got into the room someone had objections to that.  
  
"Harry, Ron what are you guys doing?! You never let a fainting person sleep. Don't you guys have any common sense??" Hermione nearly shouted, as she grabbed Ginny from Harry's and Ron's arms, and preceded to smack her lightly across the face a couple times.  
  
"Why don't I get to do anything fun like that?" Ron inquired quietly, upon seeing Hermione smacking Ginny, lightly.  
  
"Ron! That's horrible!" Harry said, although he was giggling.  
  
"Are any of you going to help or just stand there?" Hermione asked, somewhat angrily, as she looked at Harry, Kat, and Deirdre, conveniently skipping over Ron.  
  
"Well, what do you want us to do?" Kat asked her timidly.  
  
"Get me a damp washcloth, and make sure the waters cold, please." Hermione said, in a lighter tone this time.  
  
"We'll go get that." Deirdre said, grabbing Kat's arm as they headed towards the bathroom.  
  
"I also need some chocolate for when she wakes up. I want to make sure she is fully healthy." Hermione said, sounding slightly like Lupin.  
  
"I've got loads of that. I'll go get it." Harry said, dashing off to Ron's room before Ron could protest.  
  
"So, erm, what do you want me to do? Is there anything I can help with?" Ron asked, slightly abashed.  
  
"Um, you could help me make her comfortable for when she wakes up. " Hermione suggested quietly, almost timidly.  
  
"Erm-yeah, sure." Ron said, slightly flustered. Ron made his way to the opposite side of Ginny's bed and proceeded to lay her comfortably, sneaking glances at Hermione all the while. However, what he didn't know, was that Hermione was longingly staring back at him, until there eyes met and they both kept their glances locked until their eyes started watering and they both looked away, blushing lightly. That was the awkward sight that greeted Harry, Kat, and Deirdre when they walked into the room, their tasks completed.  
  
Harry, growing uncomfortable, cleared his throat and said, "Um, heres the chocolate."  
  
"And the washcloth." Deirdre added, holding it up to catch Hermione's attention.  
  
"Huh? –Uh- wha...? Sorry, oh thanks." Hermione stuttered, flustered, as she regained her wits. She grabbed the washcloth from Deirdre then went and placed it carefully on Ginny's head after dabbing her face lightly with it. "You can just put those chocolates on her night table for when she wakes up, Harry." Hermione commanded lightly.  
  
"Okay." Harry murmured as a reply.  
  
"I'm afraid there is nothing to do now except wait until she wakes up." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Okay, I'll wait here then, and you guys can go get ready for the sleepover. If there is one thing I know about Ginny it's that she is terribly stubborn, and she will not let us miss this sleepover." Harry volunteered.  
  
"Alright, mate, but don't go puttin' the moves on my baby sister just because she is asleep." Ron said, smirking, making Harry turn a bright red.  
  
"Ha ha. Verrrry funny." Harry muttered, trying to hide his embarrassment  
  
"Okay, you can stay here, but make sure you tell me when she wakes up so I can make sure she is in perfect health, okay?" Hermione said, a worried tone to her voice.  
  
"Don't worry," Harry said soothingly, "I'll make sure I tell you."  
  
"Alright, lets go so we can get ready in time. I, for one, don't want to give Ginny any reason to flip out." Kat said, grabbing De's arm and leaving the room.  
  
"Um, yeah, she is right. Shall we- erm- go then?" Ron said putting his arm out for Hermione to grab.  
  
"Yes, lets." Hermione said, grabbing his arm as she turned a light shade of pink. They both left the room, and left Harry standing alone in the room laughing at their antics. Harry stopped laughing, for fear of disturbing Ginny, before lying down next to her, and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Please wake up, Gin. I have a feeling that this sleepover will be horrible for me without you there." Harry whispered, as he layed a single kiss on Ginny's neck before falling into his own very peaceful sleep.  
  
A/N: I know it's kinda short but I thought that that would be an awesome place to end the chapter. Please review!! NC's up!!333 


	8. I Think His Name Was Seamus

**Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing. It all belongs to that lucky bitch J.K. Rowling. **

**Authors Note: Hey everyone. Alright so I didn't update as soon as you and I both would've liked. I've had this chapter written for some time but just didn't feel like typing it up. But, I just got a review today and that made me feel loved and so I decided to get up off my lazy ass and type this chapter. So here it is.**

A few hours later Ginny stirred, causing Harry to wake as well. "Wha-? Wh-where am I?" Ginny asked groggily.

"You're in your room." Harry replied in a soft voice, "You passed out and I was worried about you so I decided to stay here until you got up."

"Oh." Was all Ginny said, seeming embarrassed to Harry. "And I suppose putting you arm around me was a necessity as well?" Ginny snarked, with a smirk.

"Well- um- I- well- ya see..." Harry stuttered, insanely embarrassed, as he removed his arm from around her waist.

"Relax Harry," Ginny soothed, "I was just kidding."

"Oh, um...haha." Harry said, his face still as red as a tomato.

"I actually kind of liked it." Ginny said softly as she looked into Harry's beautiful green eyes. Harry's face faded back to its normal pale complexion.

"Ginny," Harry started, not breaking eye contact, "Would it be okay if I kissed you?"

"It would be more than okay." Ginny replied with happiness shining in her bright chocolate eyes. Harry smiled and put his arm back around her waist before leaning in. Ginny eyes closed and heartbeat quickened in anticipation. Suddenly, the door burst open and in walked Ron.

"Hermione told me to..." He broke off upon seeing the situation in front of him. Um-what is going on here?" Ron said, his voice barely masking his anger. Ginny and Harry rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Nothing Ron." They both replied in a monotone voice.

"Are you sure?" He asked warningly.

"We're positive." Harry replied.

"Alright..." he hesitated, "Well I'm gunna go get Mione' but if something is going on when I get back..."

"Oh shut up and go get Hermione for me, Ron." Ginny said, getting annoyed at his antics. Ron stomped out of the room, his face still red with anger. "So, you were worried about me, huh?" She teased, a smile playing on her lips.

"Oh no, not me. Where would you get a preposterous idea like that from?" Harry jousted back.

"Well, it was this really hott guy with bright green eyes and dark hair who told me, but I'm not sure what his name was..."

"Maybe Harry Potter?" Harry suggested hopefully.

"Nope actually I think his name was Seamus. God, he is really hott." Ginny said, not able to curb her smile.

"Haha, a real comedian. Now where were we before Ron so rudely interrupted?" Harry asked quietly.

"I think right about here." Ginny whispered back as they both closed their eyes and leaned in...Once again the door opened and the pair looked at each other sympathetically before forcing their gazes away from each other and to the door to see Hermione Deirdre and Kat looking on curiously, their apologetic glances vastly differing from Ron's angry glare.

"I think she's fine." Deirdre said, smirking at Ginny and Harry as they blushed.

"Yep, she seems fine to me. Harry just help her downstairs for me, okay?" Hermione said, winking at Harry.

"No, no, no. That's fine, I'll do it. Harry is probably sick of helping her out." Ron interrupted.

"But I wanted you to help _me _downstairs." Hermione whined pleadingly to Ron.

"Yeah, trust me Ron, I don't mind." Harry said, smiling at Ginny.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Ron muttered to himself. "Alright," he continued aloud, reluctantly. "Let's go, Hermione." She grabbed his arm and off they went.

"C'mon Kat, lets go." Deirdre said.

"Alrightee, have fun you two." Kat added, winking. They walked out of the room finally leaving Harry and Ginny alone in the room, once again.

"So, where were we...?" Harry started to ask before Ginny interrupted.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me."

"Okay, whatever you say, boss." He replied with a smile. However, once again they were interrupted, but this time but a loud popping noise that echoed around the room. This could only mean one thing.......Fred and George.

"Uh-oh." Ginny heard Harry mutter.

A/N: Alright, I finally updated. Sorry to end it so abruptly but I thought it sounded like a cool ending to a chapter. Please review. As you know from this chapter it really does help motivate me! NC's UP! 33


End file.
